My Sweet Passion
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: I have the summary, but it's inside so you all have to find out within the story okay? Chapter 3 is now up!...and I hope you all like it,and please don't put flames, really apreciate it! copywrited:2003.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Passion**

**Author's Note/Summary**: Hello, this is a fanfic based on Amy Rose and her feelings for Sonic. She tells Sonic she loves, cares, and can't live without him! It's a romance story for you new readers or Sonic fans to read. So ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Amy Rose or her little friends. I only own my character; sort of…he really belongs to the Sonic Team and Sega, but for now in this story, he belongs to me, so enjoy! Also, the made up characters of this story also belongs to me, and me only! Oh, another thing, I got this title from the game: **Sonic Adventure DX (director's** **cut). **I have that game and I love the song! So that's where I got my title from this time. Some of my new fanfics such as this one will have titles that belonging to Sonic songs from the games for Nintendo game cube and the Sega Genesis. Now I think its time for me to shut up and tell this story huh? This romance story is rated PG-13/ T (teen) for teenagers only!

**Author's Note: This Romance Fanfic is dedicated to my boyfriend. My friends you know who he is. And my prince, yes this story is dedicated to you my love! I hope you enjoy it! And everyone else that's reading! On with the story!**

**Chapter One: Sonic and Amy Going Out**

"Sonic Where are you?" You can't hide forever!" Amy growled getting really pissed-off. "Amy, what's the matter?" Chris asked. "Grr…Sonic asked me out on a date that was supposed to be tonight! And he's very late!" Amy roared. "It took him almost a week to ask me out, I was so overwhelmed that I went out and bought these new hot pink shoes with diamonds, and a new pink hair ribbon to match my dress.

Amy said as she started crying. "I guess Sonic just stood me up!" Amy said very upset and with tears streaming down her eyes and onto her cheeks. **/ She's crying like a waterfall, awe poor Amy/** " I can't believe I let him do that to me!"

**SUDDENLY**

The doorbell rang to Amy's apartment. "Maybe that's him now?" Chris said. Amy rushed to the door to answer it. Sonic stood there looking all handsome. He smiled at Amy and gave her a bouquet of white roses.

" For me" Amy said getting all excited and stuff as she took the roses Sonic had given her. "Thank you Sonic, they're so lovely!" Amy said smelling the roses. "Not as lovely as you are Amy!" Sonic remarked. Amy started blushing as she heard her boyfriend say something so sweet to her that no one has ever done before.

"Shall we" Sonic said to Amy as he held out his arm to escort her to his vehicle. Amy took his arm and off they went to Sonic's eclipse. As he opened the door for Amy in the front seat, Amy said:

"Where are you taking me Sonic?" Amy asked wonderingly. "You'll see." Sonic said as he jumped into the drivers' side of the car and drove her to the beach.

"Here we are, my dear. The Beach my sweetheart." Sonic said all mushy to Amy. **/Omg! Amy, don't let that jerk fool you! He's only going out with you because; he's playing with you! He just wants SEX! Listen to me, and kick his ass/** "Oh, it's the beach!" Amy said all excited. I knew you'd like it! Sonic said having his arm around her. Amy smiled at Sonic.

**Amy's Thought**

"Ohhh, I can't believe it, he has his arm around me!" "I wonder if he really likes me? Is this heaven?"

**End of Amy's Thought**

Amy looked at Sonic, and then she turned her face to see the moonlight of the moon. Sonic looked at Amy all worriedly and held her tightly as he asked her what the matter was.

"Well, I think you're just toying with me, not that I'm worried or anything, I'm just curious and I have to ask you this. (Amy took a deep breath in)…Do you love me, or are you playing with my heart like Walter did to me?"/ **Okay readers this is a new character I just barely made up in my head okay…so bear with me, Walter's supposed to be Amy's ex-boyfriend. He was such a jerk when he was cheating on Amy, that she cried in front of her friends and now she wonders if Sonic the Hedgehog will do that or just simply break her heart/**

"Oh no Amy, I love you, you can count on me." Sonic said as he winked at her. "Really Sonic, I don't want to know that you asked me out for the fun of it, and then you broke my heart and you tell your friends that you fucked me just because I'm a bitch!" /**Of course you're a Bitch Amy, and I'm not…Hahaha…J/K, everyone/**

Amy said feeling sad and helpless.

"Oh my poor Emi" I love you. Why in the hell would I fuck you in the middle of the night, and make you pregnant, and then just break your heart for the fun of it?" Sonic said courageously. /**I'm sorry again everybody, but if I may say something about this…sorry to interrupt you all from reading my romance story again, but this is important! Okay, for those of you who don't know what Amy's Japanese name is, it's Amy, but they pronounce her name as Emi when they speak in Japanese. And I might put more Japanese words that you might never heard in your life before. That's for you who don't know how to speak/read in Japanese. Now, for those of you who know how to read/speak Japanese, that's awesome! I've learned the language Japanese for a year and a half now, from my best friends and my closest friends! (You know who you guys are!) (Winks) Anyways, _Thanks for all the help you guys!_ I love you! Especially you, Predator Hedgie, thanks a lot for teaching me/ "**Yeah, I guess you're right!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic closer to her.

**SUDDENLY**

Sonic continued hugging Amy so close to him, that he wondered what would happen if he actually kissed Amy Rose? He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she would let him kiss her on her lips and then her mouth. As he wondered, his mouth got all watery for sex. /**See Amy? I told you! Ha! I'm right, what will Amy do? Will she let Sonic kiss her? Or will she kick his ass like I asked Amy to do earlier and hate him? Read on and find out/ **

**Sonic's thought**

"No Sonic, what the hell are you thinking…Amy is still a virgin. She wouldn't let you go near her no matter how much she loves you, oh, I'm such a Baka Kisama! Okay Sonic, just keep it cool, you don't want to be a shit head in front of Amy that all your friends will hate you/**okay everyone, if you all don't know what a baka kisama is, it's a Japanese word for Idiot Bastard. /**

**End of Sonic's Thought**

Amy looked at Sonic confusingly. "Sonic, what's the matter, you look kind of down? Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about you. And I wondered if I had kissed you, you would get pissed and think of me as a jerk and a shit head that you'll kick my ass, and I would go to my friends and tell them about our date, and I'll say I got my ass kicked by Amy Rose and then they would call me a bastard." Sonic said with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do? "Oh my poor hedgehog, don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise you, I'll protect you forever." Amy said as she kissed Sonic on his forehead.

Sonic had liked what Amy did. He felt so confident that he could trust Amy with his life. "So where do you want to go now?" Sonic asked. "It doesn't matter to me, you can go wherever you want to go Sonic." Amy said all cheery. Sonic looked at her. "Would you like to come to my house and stay for the night?" Sonic asked nervously. "Sure, why not?" Amy said with another grin on her face.

**At Sonic's House**

Amy had fallen asleep on the way to Sonic's house. "Okay Amy, we're here." sonic said turning off the car. He looked at her. "Awe, how adorable…little Amy has fallen asleep." Sonic chuckled. "Well, I guess I better take her inside, I don't want to wake her." Sonic said as he picked her up and carried her to his house.

**Five Minutes Later**

"There you're safe now." Sonic said as he tucked Amy in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Amy Rose's Special Surprise**

**-The next Morning-**

"Ahhh, that was a good night, I also had a good sleep. I wonder where Sonic went to." Amy said happily. "Wait a minute...am I dreaming? Am I actually at his house? On his bed, asleep? Did I spend the night at his house?" Amy began to wonder while she got up and went to go find Sonic.

**-Looking for Sonic the Hedgehog-**

"Sonic, are you here?" Amy asked aloud as she went to a room that was the guest's room. "I don't see you here; I guess you're in another room..." Amy began walking toward the next room on her left which was the weight room. As she looks for Sonic, she hears birds chirping loudly outside. She began walking towards the window and opens it. Amy sees birds crying to their mamma for food. "Awe, you poor things, would you like some fruit seeds?" Amy asked the little birds by the window side as she took out a hand full of fruit seeds and gave it to them.

**-In the Kitchen-**

"Hmm, I wonder if Amy-Chan's awake?" Sonic asked himself as he went up to his bedroom to see the female pink hedgehog. "Hmmm, Amy's not here… I wonder where she could be."

Said Sonic again as he continued his search once again to find his pink hedgehog girlfriend.

"Amy, are you here?" Sonic said as he looked in the guest's room and there he found Amy Rose playing with the birds that were crying for food, or most importantly, their mamma bird.

"There you are Emi; I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sonic said as he went up to Amy and hugged her tightly. "You were Sonic? Wow, I never realized you loved me that much Sonikku?"

Amy said as she gave Sonic a little kiss on his cheek while hugging the blue hedgehog.

**-A While Later-**

"Amy dearest, would you like some more coffee?" Sonic asked his beloved girlfriend. "Uhh, hai onegai!" Said Amy-Chan as Sonic the Hedgehog filled her cup with more coffee. "I'm done eating, domo-arigatoo for the delicious breakfast in the world!" Amy said to Sonic giving him a great big hug and a long kiss on the lips.

"Hahaha, okay Amy okay, I get it, you love me…" can't stop laughing. " Where are you going Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic head out the door. "Oh, I'm getting a surprise for my one and only!" Sonic winked at Amy as he said that to his girlfriend.

**-Getting Amy's Surprise-**

**(At a jewelry store)**

"Welcome to Diamond Wonders, May I help you with something, cutie?" the sales clerk asked Sonic. "Uh…Yeah, I would like this 14kt gold heart locket necklace onegai!" Sonic winked at the woman who was behind the counter. "Sure, babe, anything for you, sweetheart." As Sonic found out whom that voice belonged to, he froze dead solid starring at the golden hedgehog.

"H-Hedgie! ... It's you," Said Sonic startled. "Of course, in the flesh baby, now, okay is this necklace for mee?" Hedgie grinned as she ringed it up and placed it in a jewelry box. "Iie, it is not for you, it's for my girlfriend…humph!" Sonic said pissed as he crossed his arms looking away at his ex-wife. "Nani are you talking about darling? I am your girlfriend…" Hedgie said with goo-goo eyes. "If you were my girlfriend, I would drop dead first!" Sonic said threateningly to Hedgie.

"Ohhh, I love a man who can talk like that, do it again, baby do it again, turn me on even more…" Hedgie said as she came closer to Sonic.

"Hedgie, Onegai, leave me alone okay? I wanted that locket for Amy, not for you, you slut!" Sonic said. "Now, doushite would you call me a slut?" Hedgie said with goo-goo eyes eyeing on her ex-husband. "Because, she is going to be my new wife, and you're going to hell!"

Sonic said half-grinning to the golden hedgehog. Sonikku, Sonikku…come now, you really aren't going to marry that bitch are you?" "You know she's just playing you, to get back at me for taking her man after I got with you. Of course I loved him, but in a playful way…" Hedgie said going closer to Sonic's face. "HEDDDGGGIIIIEEEEEE! Get the HELL away from me!" Sonic said surprised that his ex did not kiss him, not that he wanted her to.

**-At Sonic's House-**

"I wonder nani could take my babe so long?" Amy wondered not knowing what is going on at the jewelry store.

**-Back to Sonic and Hedgie-**

"Hee hee hee…Oh Sonic you know you want me? Come on; come with me into the counter." Said Hedgie as she grabbed Sonic and pulled him very close to her and started making out with him. "H-Hedgie, what are you trying to…" but Sonic was cut off by Hedgie's kiss that he was melting in his knees.

"Come on, baby, you know you want me…don't you Hun?" said Hedgie as she kept on making-out with her ex husband. "Mmmmmmm…..you know, Sparka and Hexa misses you?" "Mmmmmmm". Sonic liked the fact that Hedgie was doing this to him, he loved it how she kissed him everywhere and how she would love him.

"Really, they do?" Sonic asked. "Oh hell ya baby, both of them said they wanted their daddy back, and so do I."Kissing Sonic everywhere "Oh, my gosh what time is it?" Sonic asked. "Doushite do you wanna know darling?" asked Hedgie all slutty-like to her ex.

"Nazenara, I have to get back to Amy, she's waiting for me at my house." "Now, if you'll

Excuse me, I'll be on my way now…Sayonara!" Sonic said not waving to Hedgie and dashed out of the store.

**-One Second Later-**

Sonic comes back "Oh, you want some more Sonic? Okay then…Giggles

"Oh, damate-yo, will ya?" Sonic said getting angry with his ex wife. "I've come for the locket, not you, so hurry up and give it to me!" Sonic the Hedgehog said again running out of patience.

"Demo, I thought you wanted to have fun with me Sonic!" Hedgie said crying in front of him. "Quit being a cry baby, and give me the damn necklace, I haven't got the time to mess with you!" Sonic said very angrily.

"Will you kiss me after I give it to you at a cheap price?" Hedgie said nicely. "HELL NO! I'll pass on that offer, but I will be your friend." "Iie, I want you!" Hedgie said in tears, I didn't mean to cheat on you honey, I just felt lonely, and I wanted to have fun, so I had sex with Amy's ex.

"Do you really think I'm going to by that?" Sonic smirked at that. "NO WAY!" Sonic said again. "But, you have to believe me, I really am telling the truth to you Sonic, really I am!" Hedgie said in her sweet innocent voice.

"Nope, forget it! I'll just take it and give you $100.00 no more than that, and that's my final offer, Arigatoo, and GOODBYE!" Sonic said as he took the necklace from the counter and left with Amy's special surprise.

**-Back at Sonic's House-**

"Amy, I'm home!" Sonic yelled. A while later he found Amy sleeping on his couch, snoring away. "Awe, how adorable, she's sleeping!" Sonic giggled. "Wakie, Wakie Amy-Chan, I have a surprise for you!" Sonic whispered in Amy's ear, but no luck, she was still asleep.

"Seeing that whispering in her ear didn't work, Sonic kissed his little girl, and she rose from her slumber. " S-Sonic? Why did you wake me up? I was in dreamland playing with Kirby!" Amy pouted and cried as her boyfriend woke her from her slumber.

"Gomen-Nasai, Amy, Demo, I have a very special gift, just for you!" Sonic said getting her surprise out. "R-really, for me?" Amy said very excited. "Mochirou," Sonic said with a smile as he handed her the gift he bought. "I hope you like it," Sonic said with another smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Amy, looked at the box, and opened it as soon as Sonic handed it over to her."

Gasps "Oh, Sonic, its beautiful!" "Domo-Arigatoo!" Amy said with a smile. "You're Welcome, Amy dearest. After Sonic said that, he put his necklace around Amy's neck and kissed her passionately.

**A/N: Here's Chappie 2, hope you liked it everybody, I know it took me a long time to update it, but I had chores and tons of homework to do, so that's why I couldn't update it so soon, but I did manage to finish it as soon as I could so you all could know what chapter 2 was about. As you all noticed, I put in some Japanese words in, where it says, lie, which is iie, means no in Japanese, and not the word lie, just so you know I didn't put lie in there okay? That's all I wanted to say to you all, don't forget to review, onegai…that way I can finish the story for my friend, Lord G.O.D. he used to be my boyfriend, but he broke up with me on Sunday on the 28th of May 2006, but I'm still going to finish it for him, because I made the story for him so yeah, anyways, I think I better shut up and write chapter 3 for you guys catch ya later peoples, please don't forget to review, Gomen I'm talking too much, I just had to let you guys know, that way, you all could continue to read my story, again, sorry for talking a lot, till' chapter 3 then, bye! Sonic Mila Hedgie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hedgie and Sonic in a Dilemma

**Chapter Three: Hedgie and Sonic in a Dilemma**

_Hedgie at her home_

"Mama!!" Sparka and Hexa said aloud as they heard their mother come in the front door.

"Hey my darlings? Did you all behave when I was gone?" Hedgie asked her two little angels. "Hai," they said with a cheerful grin.

"Mommy? I want Daddy back," Hexa cried and Hedgie picked her daughter up, and cradled her. "I know, I'm trying SO hard to get him back baby…but don't you worry, I won't stop, until I have him back in my arms, and we could be a family once again."

With that being said, Hexa went to bed wishing, and hoping her father would return.

"WHO CARES ABOUT SONIC?! HE COULD DIE!!" Sparka threatened and got her spell book out. "NO SPARKA, you know the rules, no harming your father…"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER DAMMIT…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? HE'S A HEDGEHOG WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME…SO, LET ME BE MOTHER!" Sparka raged out of her system and continued the spell not caring what happens to Sonic.

_A While Later_

Sparka yells out the spell, and hopes it would ruin Sonic's life for as long as she lived.

Meanwhile when that was in place, Hedgie and Hexa were sleeping in another room, they were both VERY tired from their day.

**With Sonic and Amy now**

"So Sonic, what did you do yesterday? I mean…Where did you go? I was soo worried…" Amy cried-out. "Uh…well, you see?" Sonic hesitated then didn't know what to tell his beloved love. "Sonic…you're HESITATING!! I know it, because' you do that quite often…now let me know, or you know what will happen…YOU CAN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM ME!" Amy said, scaring the blue hedgehog that he just went out and told her the truth.

"Okay, okay…When I had bought you the necklace around your neck yesterday…I had bumped into Hedgie…and when she ringed up the gift I had gotten you, she started raping me! I tried to stop her, but she kept on wanting MORE and at first, I couldn't resist, then right away, I snapped back into reality and told her no! she also told me that my daughters want me back as BADLY as she does…which I think is a lie kind of…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'KIND OF?!'" Amy roared.

"Well…As you well know, I have two daughters, their names are, Sparka and Hexa."

"Mmm-hmm,"

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of a shock because I know that Hexa would want me back as much as Hedgie does, but I know Sparka would have a 'FIT,' if I came back…" Sonic explained.

"So, you're willing to go back to that BITCH when she hurt your heart and love?" Amy shouted amused by their conversation about his ex-wife. "Basically…yeah," sonic said truthfully and looked at the ground, immediately.

"Oh Crap, what did I just say? I hope Amy doesn't leave me too, because I really DO love her, and only HER…"

"SONIC HEDGEHOG?!" Amy yelled-out and got her hammer. She bonked him several times before throwing him out and cried her heart out while letting her one and only true love go.

**A/N: okay I know it's short, but hey, I had no more ideas for this chappie okay? And maybe this will be the shortest chapter in the story…? Who knows? And wow, Sparka sure is a DEVIL to her papa huh? She casted a spell to ruin his love-life and it worked? WOW, I'm amazed, also…sorry I took so long in writing and posting it up, I know I said I will start on it soon and post it as soon as possible, but I got busy with other fanfics and junk. I'm sorry everyone, well, this is the end of chapter 3 and hey, at least I got it done, and remembered to post it up, otherwise you all will wonder why I haven't posted anything up? For the rest of my fanfics, I'll try to get them done a-sap as well since it's the summer, even though I have summer school on Monday or Tuesday I'll still have time to do it anyway, ok I have some time on my hands… also I have to get to cleaning…so, Catch ya'lls laterz cuz I gotz to goes! Till' Chappie 4 everyone, BYE FOR NOW!! :)**


End file.
